El Hijo del Rayo
by MerlinGryffindor
Summary: Con Voldemort muerto y Gaia durmiendo, las guerras han terminado y tanto magos como semidioses pueden vivir en paz. Sin embargo, una nueva amenaza se alza contra ambos mundos por igual. Harry no sabe que es un semidios. Harry no sabe que es hijo de Zeus. Y definitivamente no sabe que Percy Jackson es primo suyo.
1. Chapter 1

La guerra había terminado por fin y el mundo mágico estaba nuevamente en paz, aunque bastante ocupado reconstruyéndose a sí mismo. Y en medio de todo aquel pacífico caos se encontraba uno de los protagonistas de nuestra historia, Harry Potter: el mago (y héroe) más famoso de Gran Bretaña y, probablemente, del mundo.

Pero el pobre Harry no podía estar menos de acuerdo con ello. Todos esos artículos de El Profeta y Corazón de Bruja eran meras exageraciones de la realidad (según él), y no podrían estar más equivocadas. Definitivamente, no se veía como un héroe de guerra o un gran mago, pero hablar de ello a la comunidad mágica era en vano, cada vez que decía algo terminaban enalteciendolo aún más, apelando a su modestia y buena voluntad. "Bah, estupideces", decía él.

Aunque si algo era verdaderamente irritante para Harry eran las multitudes de magos y brujas agradecidos que se amontonaban alrededor del él buscando darle la mano, un abrazo, obtener un autógrafo o tomarse una fotografía con él. Por ello, el Gryffindor evitaba poner pie alguno en el mundo mágico; se limitaba a frecuentar lugares muggles donde nadie lo reconocía. Eso le encantaba, adoraba saber que los muggles no lo veían como un héroe o salvador, si no como lo que en realidad era: un simple muchacho de 17 años.

De cualquier manera, hacia semanas que Harry acostumbraba comer en un pequeño restaurante, muggle por supuesto, que se encontraba a varias calles de Grimmauld Place. El lugar era bastante acogedor y servían comida de primera categoría a un muy buen precio. Lo único que no le gustaba de ese lugar eran las dos extrañas meseras que siempre lo atendían. Harry no era un joven con prejuicios, o siquiera alguien que juzga a las personas sin conocerlas, pero algo en esas dos mujeres no le acababa de encajar, desde su mirada hasta su extraña forma de hablar, como un siseo. Simplemente le producían escalofríos, pero la comida de ahí lo compensaba con sobra.

Un día como cualquiera, Harry decidió ir a desayunar fuera, no le apetecía nada cocinar. Se dió una ducha rápida, se vistió e intento sin éxito peinar su cabello, tomó sus llaves y salió.

Aun cuándo pudo aparecerse en el callejón que se hallaba a dos locales del restaurante, Harry prefirió caminar hasta allá. Le agradaba hacerlo, le ayudaba a despejar su mente y por alguna razón, la comida se le antojaba aún más deliciosa.

El cielo estaba cubierto de grisáceas nubes y el frío aire chocaba contra sus cabellos, alborotandolos todavía más.

Suspiró.

Más temprano, ese mismo día, los señores Weasley le habían mandado una carta invitándolo a comer, casi como siempre hacían, tal vez pensando que se sentía demasiado solo en Grimmauld Place. No se equivocaban, lo hacía, pero Harry sabía que necesitaba ese tiempo a solas para lamentarse, y más que nada, perdonarse.

No había forma de volver a ver los rostros amables de los señores Weasley y no sentir culpa. No después de la guerra. No después de haber perdido a Fred y a Ginny... por él.

Sacudió su cabeza, como intentando desechar todos esos pensamientos.

Otra razón para no ir eran Ron y Hermione. Eran sus mejores amigos y los quería, no podia describir cuanto se alegraba de que ambos estuvieran juntos. Pero de la misma manera, lo hacían sentirse incómodo, excluido.

Tropezó.

Entre tanta distracción no fijo su vista en el desnivel de la banqueta y cayó, empujando a alguien que avanzaba en dirección contraria.

Terminó de cara el suelo y la otra persona, por lo que pudo percibir, sentada y con sus cosas desperdigadas por todos lados.

Observó bien al otro. Era un hombre de mediana edad que vestía un elegante traje a rayas, tenía su barba entrecana pulcramente recortada y su cabello cuidadosamente peinado. A su lado, pudo ver un portafolio de cuero negro abierto, y entonces algo hizo click en su cerebro.

Se levantó como pudo, avergonzado, y empezó a recoger todo rápidamente mientras balbuceaba vagas y apresuradas disculpas al hombre frente a él.

— Hey, tranquilo. Está bien, no te preocupes — le llamó.

— No, no está bien. Discúlpeme, debí haber prestado atención al camino — Harry volvió a disculparse mientras le entregaba su portafolio.

— Te digo que no hay problema. En fin, gracias por recoger todo. Eres muy amable, Harry — dijo el hombre, poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico a manera de despedida.

— No hay de qué, era lo menos que podía hacer después de... espere ¿cómo sabe mi nombre?

No respondió. El hombre se limitó a esbozar una extraña sonrisa y se alejó caminando.

— ¡Oiga, espere! — Harry desvió un poco su vista y reparo en un lapicero plateado que había quedado en el suelo. Se veía caro. — ¡Espere! ¡Olvidó su lapicero!

No volteo, ni dió muestra alguna de haberlo escuchado, simplemente siguió caminando. Harry corrió tras él pero lo perdió de vista cuando el hombre dió vuelta en la esquina que daba a un callejón. Hizo lo mismo pero cuando llegó no encontró a nadie. Se había esfumado.

Harry se preguntó si se había tratado de un mago. Eso explicaría varias cosas, pero no todas, como el porqué estaba vestido como muggle. Había conocido muchos magos pero no podía recordar alguno que llegara a vestir y, a juzgar por sus cosas, trabajar como muggle. La mayoría eran personas orgullosas de su estirpe y jamás se "rebajarían" a vivir como un muggle.

Volvió a suspirar.

Se echó el lapicero a su bolsillo y volvió sobre sus pasos. Necesitaba urgentemente tomar su desayuno.

Todo el camino de vuelta se le hizo largo, aún con el raro sabor de boca que le había provocado tal encuentro. Pero todo se quedó en el olvido una vez llegó frente al local y pudo ver el gastado letrero con gastadas letras doradas que rezaba: _"McQuarrey's"._

Genial. La comida siempre le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

Entró y se encaminó a uno de los extremos del lugar, a la mesa donde solía sentarse. Recorrió su entorno con la mirada y se extrañó, no había nadie además de él. Se encogió de hombros, tenía demasiada hambre como para pensar en ello. Casi inmediatamente, la mesera llegó con su libreta en mano y una sonrisa bastante retorcida. Se trataba de una mujer regordeta y para nada agraciada.

"Bessie", tal como decía su gafete de empleada, lo miro unos segundos más y después le hizo señas a su compañera para que se acercara a la mesa. "Tina", una mujer muy parecida a ella, se acercó cargando con una bandeja con varios panecillos.

— Harry, querido ¿que te podemos ofrecer hoy? ¿puedo hacerte una sugerencia? — dijo Bessie

— No, de hecho quisiera... — comenzó a decir Harry pero fue interrumpido por Tina

— Oh, vamos, pequeño semidios — lo llamó mostrándole la bandeja — Come un poco, son deliciosos ¡están rellenos con sangre de centauro! antes solíamos echarle un poco de nuestra propia sangre pero los semidioses morían de manera muy rápida e indolora. Ahora hemos cambiado un poco la receta ¡será una muerte extremadamente lenta y dolorosa! ¡no te arrepentirás!

— ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! — dijo alarmado Harry.

— ¡Esteno, serás imbécil! Si le dices que están envenenadas no se las comerá ¿cuántas veces hemos hablado de esto? — la reprendió Bessie

— ¿Pero por qué, Euríale? — preguntó — Vamos Harry, toma una, es más... por ser tú te haré un descuento especial ¿no es fabuloso? ¡a mitad de precio!

—¡Idiota! — exclamó la otra — No tienes que tratar de venderle nada, es sólo una fachada. ¡Bah, que importa! Igual te mataremos, semidios.

Harry no supo cómo pasó o siquiera si algo de eso tenía sentido, pero vio perfectamente como de repente el cabello de ambas fue reemplazado por un nido de víboras y sus pies por asquerosas patas de pollo, por no mencionar los perturbadores colmillos de jabalí que salían de las comisuras de sus bocas.

No era normal, nada normal, incluso para un mago como él.

— ¡Por Merlin! ¿Que mierda está pasando?

Instintivamente tocó su bolsillo en busca de su varita y, al no encontrarla, se alarmó. En definitiva tenía mala suerte. Haber olvidado su varita justo ese día... pero pensándolo bien ¿como Morgana iba a saber que iba a ser atacado por dos viejas/fenómenos?

No había alternativa. Usó magia sin varita. Movió su mano, como empujando algo invisible, y envío volando a Euríale contra las mesas del fondo. Esteno lo volteó a ver indignada.

— Te mataré, asqueroso semidios...

Demasiado lenta. Harry tomo la bandeja de sus manos y la golpeó en la cara, tirándola al piso.

— ¡Mis panecillos! ¡Harry Potter, olvídate de ese descuento!

Ambas se recuperaban, furiosas, y eso a Harry no le sonaba nada bien. No sabía que hacer después, tenia que hurgar algún plan para escapar.

Harry sintió que algo pesaba en su bolsillo y, al mismo tiempo, desprendía cierto calor. Metió la mano rápidamente y lo encontró.

El bolígrafo.

No era para nada útil ¿que podía hacer con eso? ¿redactarles una orden de restricción? ¿enterrarselos en sus horribles ojos?

Incluso así, pensando que no había nada más inútil en ese momento, Harry accionó el mecanismo en la parte superior que empujaba la punta del lapicero hacia afuera.

Inesperadamente, el bolígrafo se transformó en una espada de oro, bastante ligera y adecuada para él.

Que guay pensó.

— ¡Maldito semidios, te despedazaré!  
— Euríale no parecía nada contenta.

—¿Semidios? Miren, señoras. — habló — No sé de qué están hablando, pero si me están confundiendo con alguien... lo hicieron con la persona equivocada.

Antes de darse cuenta, Esteno se había lanzado contra él en un intento de ataque. Rápido, y sin dudas, Harry blandió la espada como reflejo. La hoja la atravesó limpiamente, desde el hombro hasta la cintura, y la criatura se volvió polvo.

— ¡Esteno! — gritó Euríale — ¡Tú! ¡Tú la mataste! Eres tan asqueroso y molesto como tu padre.

— ¡Tú...! — exclamó golpeándola con el mango de la espada y haciéndola retroceder — ¡...no conoces a mi padre! — le dió una patada en el pecho, derrumbandola.

Ella rió.

— Por supuesto que lo hago ¡todos los hacen! aunque eso, por lo visto, no lo sabes.

Todavía estaba riendo cuando Harry la decapitó con la espada y se convirtió, como su hermana, en polvo.

El muchacho jadeó. Miró frenéticamente a todos lados. No parecía que hubiera alguien más ahí.

La espada en su mano ya no estaba, volvía a ser un bolígrafo común y corriente.

No quería seguir ahí. Harry salió corriendo del lugar ¿hacía donde? ni él lo sabía.

Afuera, el cielo relampageaba, iluminandolo. Las nubes negras no parecían anunciar nada bueno. De la nada, el aire a su alrededor de volvió sin más frío y pesado.

Sorprendido, observó cómo frente a él se empezaba a formar un pequeño tornado, como de tres metros de altura, que agitaba todo a su alrededor: las hojas de los árboles, papeles, entre otros objetos que difícilmente justificaban su presencia ahí

Harry tuvo que sujetar sus anteojos para evitar que salieran volando.

El tornado comenzó a tomar forma de un caballo. Se veía bastante salvaje, indomable y muy peligroso.

Retrocedió, deseando que no lo hubiera visto. Ya había tenido demasiado con los dos locas meseras de McQuarrey's, no quería más problemas. Pensó en sacar la espada pero desechó la idea de inmediato. Dudaba mucho que una espada pudiera hacer algo contra eso.

Si Harry no estaba muy convencido de si el mundo traía algo contra él o no, en ese momento se despejaron todas sus dudas.

Aquel caballo, comenzó a trotar en su dirección, acelerando cada vez más.

Lo embistió.

Por alguna razón, Harry acabó montado sobre el, sujetándose del cuello del animal mientras éste corría a toda velocidad hacia quien sabe dónde. Puso toda su fuerza en ese agarre pero le parecía casi inútil, sentía que en cualquier momento iba a caer. Sus gafas se habían perdido en algún momento.

No. No sé parecía en nada a montar sobre escoba, un thestral o un hipogrifo. Esto no era nada divertido.

— ¡Ahhhh! ¡Merlin! ¡Bájame...! — gritó.

Había sido secuestrado por un peculiar caballo hecho puramente de aire; si, algo nada común.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Central Park, Nueva York_**

El dolor de cabeza era terrible. Sentía como si tres elefantes de pronto hubieran salido de la nada y caído sobre su cabeza, aplastándola. Estaba destrozado, demolido, y seguramente cualquier otro sinónimo que se pudiera encontrar.

Lo primero que vió, a decir verdad, fueron dos manchas borrosas que se cernían sobre él. Sin lentes no podía ver mucho, pero podía afirmar que se trataba de dos personas.

– ¡Hey, chico! – escuchó decir – ¿estás bien?

La voz desconocida era particularmente demasiado grave para ser de mujer, pero aquello pasaba casi inadvertido, su tiembre era muy suave; a Harry le recordó a un día soleado, como esos que solía gastar en los terrenos de Hogwarts con sus amigos. No encontró forma de describírla, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que aquella silueta era, por lo menos, masculina. Tez blanca, rizado cabello pelirrojo y dos puntos color verde que supuso eran sus ojos.

Entrecerró los ojos en un intento de poder distinguir más. La otra figura se veía ligeramente más menuda que la anterior. Rasgos más finos, ojos color avellana y largo cabello rubio que parecía estar recogido en una cola de caballo.

Se dió por vencido. Esforzarse de más solo le había provocado una irritante molestia en los ojos. Cerró los párpados intentando deshacerse de esa sensación.

Había visto lo más obvio: su cabello ojos y piel, etc; aún así, le era difícil imaginarse como eran en realidad sus rostros. Nunca pensó mucho en ello, pero en ese momento Harry odió necesitar de sus gafas.

– Yo... – comenzó –. Si, estoy bien. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

 _Un poco_. Vaya mentira.

–Leah y yo te encontramos hace como media hora. Intentamos despertarte de muchas formas pero no resultaba. ¿Qué pasó? Mira que debió ser grave para terminar inconsciente a la mitad de Central Park.

– No lo sé... yo... – se detuvo – Espera... ¿dijiste Central Park? – se sentó de golpe.

–Si – respondió.

– ¿En Nueva York?

– Es el único que hay, según tengo entendido – el chico se encogió de hombros.

Eso lo alarmó.

– Por las barbas de Merlín... ¿cómo? ¿cómo llegué aquí?

Intentó recordar pero fue en vano. Su mente era un completo caos. A duras penas se mantenía centrado en aquella conversación.

Sentía que le faltaba la respiración. Vale, lo admitía, siempre había sentido curiosidad por América. Era cierto que estaba considerando cursar su carrera mágica en Estados Unidos después de terminar Hogwarts; sin embargo, eso... ¡eso era simplemente ridículo!

– ¿Estás diciendo que no recuerdas como llegaste aquí? – preguntó la chica, que hasta el momento no había hablado –. Por tu acento puedo decir que eres inglés ¿no?

– Si pero... – se llevó las manos a la cabeza, revolviendo su pelo. – No recuerdo nada de...

– ¡Santos hechiceros! – exclamó la muchacha – Esa cicatriz... eres... eres Harry Potter.

Harry pudo escuchar como el otro chico soltaba un grito ahogado.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Leah, golpeame! ¡Auch! – se lamentó – ¡No lo decía en sentido literal, loca!

El Gryffindor no podía ver mucho pero apostaba toda su cámara en Gringotts a que la chica había rodado los ojos.

– Si, soy yo – respondió con pesar – Son magos, supongo.

– Si, bueno... diculpalo – Leah sonaba apenada – Mi hermano... realmente es gran fan tuyo.

Harry alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Aquellos dos difícilmente se hacían pasar por hermanos, primos tal vez. Se abstuvo de hacer comentarios, ya preguntaría en otra ocasión, si es que los volvía a ver.

A su lado, el chico pelirrojo gritaba, saltaba e iba de un lado al otro. Su emoción y felicidad eran bastante evidentes. Una señora que paseaba a su perro lo miro mal y se apresuró a alejarse de él. Aún así, el muchacho no parecía haberse dado cuenta.

– No te preocupes – rió –. Estoy bastante acostumbrado.

– No te habíamos reconocido sin tus gafas, te ves algo distinto – comentó la chica. – Por cierto ¿por qué no las traes puestas?

– Ni idea. Debí haberlas perdido en algún lugar – Harry rió nerviosamente – . Me avergüenza admitirlo pero... realmente no puedo verlos bien. Sus rostros, digo.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Si no puedes verme ¿como diantres te vas a acordar de mí? No, no ¡Ya sé! ¡Leah, la cámara!

– No la traje, Ghele.

– ¡¿Que?! ¡Pero si yo vi cuando la tomaste!

– ¡Eso fue antes de que me dijeras que la dejara, zopenco! – le reclamó, irritada.

– ¡¿Y por qué me hiciste caso?!

– ¡Deja de gritar, tarado! ¡Vas a dejar sordo a todo Nueva York!

– ¡Tú deja de ser tan exagerada! – le respondió el pelirrojo! –. ¡Y deja de insultarme!

– ¡Tú empezaste primero llamándome loca!

Ghele soltó un bufido y después suspiró profundamente. Volteo la cabeza de un lado a otro, como esperando que la solución se presentará ante él. Al final la pudo encontrar. Inmediatamente recobró la energía de antes y volvió a saltar, alegre. Tomó a Harry del brazo y lo ayudó a levantarse, jalandolo unos metros más allá donde había un dibujante, uno de esos artistas callejeros.

– ¡Usted, señor! ¿Podría hacernos un dibujo? ¡le pagaré lo que quiera!

El hombre era rubio de rasgos bastante finos. Por alguna razón, su apariencia no acababa de encajar con su vestuario algo descuidado, era algo que saltaba a la vista.

De cualquier manera, el sujeto no respondió, sólo sonrió. Saco otra hoja de su block y comenzó a hacer lo suyo.

Posar era, por mucho, de las cosas más incómodas que había hecho Harry en su vida. No, las fotos no contaban. Posar para un dibujo era bastante más complicado y difícil que eso.

Ghele le habia la pasado el brazo por los hombros y sonreía viendo hacia el frente. El pelinegro también sonrió, algo forzado, pero lo hizo. A Harry se le antojó como una foto que tardaba una eternidad en ser tomada. Mantener su pose no era fácil, menos aún con Leah frente a ellos haciendo muecas graciosas.

Cuando el hombre terminó, el chico se sintió liberado. Ghele tomó el retrato a lápiz con sus manos, extasiado. Leah abrazó a su hermano por detrás, con su barbilla apoyada sobre el hombro de éste para poder verlo también. Harry se limitó a mirarlo de reojo. Era impresionante, debía reconocerlo. Una imagen exacta calcada de la realidad. Parecía una fotografía.

– ¡Magnífico! ¡Sublime! ¡Es perfecto! Dígame ¿cuanto...? – el pelirrojo se quedó a medias. – ¿A donde fue?

– ¿Quién? – preguntó Harry.

– Aquel hombre, el que nos dibujo – contestó.

Tanto Leah como Harry buscaron al sujeto con la mirada. Había desaparecido. Ambos fruncieron el ceño.

– Estaba aquí hace un segundo – dijo Leah.

– ¡Eso ya lo sé! Por eso pregunto.

– ¿Por qué se iría sin cobrar? – preguntó Harry.

Ghele negó con la cabeza.

– No se me ocurre nada. Como sea, quedó fabuloso, lo encantaré después para que se mueva ¡como las fotografías!

Los tres rieron.

Ghele abrió su mochila que colgaba de su espalda y con cuidado acomodó el dibujo, tratando de que no se maltratara.

– ¿Que harás ahora, Harry? – preguntó Leah.

– Tengo que encontrar la forma de regresar. Pero antes de eso, tal vez compré una varita.

– ¿Por qué? ¿dónde está la tuya?

– Supongo que en Londres.

– El padre de un amigo nuestro es el presidente del MACUSA. – dijo Ghele– Si quieres nosotros podemos...

Algo lo interrumpió, o mejor dicho, alguien. Un chico que volaba por los aires mientras balaba - ¿Los chicos balan? -. Aterrizó a unos metros de ello, visiblemente herido.

Corrieron hacia a él al instante.

– ¡Merlin! ¿Qué habrá pasado?

– Fue atacado, Ghele. Mira, tiene la pierna herida, manchada de sangre. – señaló la chica, se había puesto en cunclillas junto al muchacho.

Ghele estaba pálido. Empezó a hiperventilarse, agitando las manos exageradamente.

– Tranquilo, estará bien. No es tan grave. – intento calmarlo su hermana.

\- No es eso lo que me preocupa, sino lo que lo causó. – murmuró entrecortado. – ¿Qué es tan terrible como para mandar a un chico volando por los aires? ¿un elefante? ¿un basilisco o...?

Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron del pánico.

– Chicos... – llamó.

– ¿Qué pasa Ghele? – preguntó Harry.

– ¿Qué tan grande es un león?

– ¿Un león? No tanto, más grande que un perro pero menos que una vaca... no lo sé ¿por qué la pregunta? – le respondió el chico.

– ¿Entonces no puede haber un león más grande?

– ¿Más grande? ¿que tanto?

– No sé... como una camioneta - soltó.

– Eso es imposible, Ghele – intervino la rubia.

– Miren atrás.

– ¿Por qué...?

– Sólo miren atrás – cortó Ghele.

Por segunda vez le hicieron caso. Decir que los impactó era decir poco. En un intento de retroceder Harry cayó de sentón y Leah casi muere del susto.

– ¡Santo Merlín purísimo! ¿Qué demonios es eso? – preguntó alterada. Tanteó su bolsillo y sacó su varita, apuntando directamente al león. Ghele la imitó.

– Retrocede, Harry. Tú no traes varita. – el chico intentó sonar seguro pero la voz le tembló, traicionándolo.

El pelinegro no hizo caso. Se paró y de su propio bolsillo sacó un bolígrafo plateado, de esos caros que solían llevar la gente pomposa de Nueva York.

– ¿Un bolígrafo? ¿De te sirve eso? Si piensas que...

En respuesta Harry activó el mecanismo, transformándolo en una larga y ligera espada de doble filo hecha completamente de oro.

– Vaya, eso sí que mola – admitió Ghele.

– Tenemos que alejarlo del chico – dijo Harry.

– Yo me encargo. – Con un movimiento de varita el muchacho herido se desplazó varias decenas de metros de ellos. Ghele sonrió satisfecho.

El león los observó detenidamente, analizandolos, y comenzó a avanzar lentamente, trazando un círculo alrededor de sus presas.

Harry y los otros dos lo seguían con sus armas en alto, apuntando hacia él.

Leah lanzó el primer hechizo.

– _Expelliarmus_ – exclamó.

El hechizo no hizo ningún efecto, rebotó de vuelta a ella que apenas y pudo esquivarlo. Eso molestó al león, mucho. Rugió y saltó hacia ellos.

No los alcanzó, los tres se habían hecho a un lado segundos antes.

Lanzó un zarpazo al aire que acabo dándole al hombro de Ghele. El chico profirió un chillido. Harry lanzó un tajo hacia el cuello del animal pero no cortó nada, la piel era durísima y solo hizo enfurecer más al león.

Volvió a rugir.

– ¡Su piel! – gritó Harry mientras esquivaba otro zarpazo. – Es su piel, tenemos que atacarlo indirectamente, usen hechizos no ofensivos.

– ¡¿Cómo qué?!

– Como esto. – contestó Leah – _Wingardium_ _Leviosa_ – el león se elevó único cinco metros y después cayó estrepitosamente, estrellándose contra el suelo.

– ¡Eso fué genial! – la felicitó Harry.

– Pues él no opina lo mismo – terció Ghele. El león se había levantado de nuevo, aún más iracundo que antes. Apuntó al suelo debajo de él.– _Bombarda maxima._

La fuerza de la explosión lo mando a volar otra vez. Cuando cayó, Harry corrió en su dirección.

Quiso hacer magia sin varita, pero le invadió una sensación de lo más extraña. Por alguna razón sintió que el aire le respondía. No lo pensó, solo lo hizo.

Otra sensación. Un jalón en la boca de su estómago. Harry se concentró en mover el aire alrededor del león. El cielo se llenó de nubes negras y comenzó una repentina tormenta eléctrica.

Cuando se dió cuenta ya tenía al león atrapado en un tornado. Después de un rato lo dejó caer, y el tornado se desvaneció pero la tormenta continuaba.

Sin saber bien que hacía levantó la espada sobre su cabeza y atrajo un rayo. El león corrió hacia él y le rugió en la cara.

Aprovechando el momento y con un rápido movimiento, Harry le clavó la espada cargada en su paladar. La descarga frió su cerebro y el león cayó, muerto.

El cuerpo se volvió polvo, a excepción de la piel, que se encogió hasta formar un abrigo de piel dorada.

El cielo se despejó y Harry terminó en el suelo, completamente agotado.

– ¿Eso fue magia sin varita? Santa Isolt... ¡Fue espectacular! ¡Harry Potter es asombroso! – Ghele estaba festejando. Leah se limitó a sonreír, aliviada.

Harry no dijo nada. Era consciente que no había sido magia, o al menos, de que no era la que acostumbraba.

– Chicos ¿se dieron cuenta? – preguntó Leah.

– ¿De qué?

– Fíjense, todos actúan como nada hubiera pasado.

Tenía razón, por supuesto. Los pocos muggles que estaban en el parque hacían lo mismo de siempre: paseaban en bicicleta, jugaban con sus mascotas, hacían ejercicio. No parecía que hasta hace rato hubiera un león del tamaño de una camioneta rondando como si nada.

– No tiene sentido ¿como no pudieron verlo? Bueno, no importa. Gracias a Merlin que nadie resultó herido. – Harry dirigió su vista al abrigo que yacía en el suelo – ¿Qué se supone que haga con él?

– Tal vez debas quedartelo. – sugirió la rubia –. Debe ser una especie de trofeo, si mantiene las mismas propiedades que la piel del león cuando estaba vivo, sería algo muy útil.

Harry no discutió. Por otro lado necesitaba ropa; estaba en un país desconocido sin ninguna posesión aparte de unas pocas libras, las llaves de su casa, la ropa que llevaba puesta y el extraño bolígrafo de aquel hombre. Así que lo tomó.

Ghele le ayudó a levantarse.

– Hay que volver con ese chico, tenemos que ayudarlo. – dijo Leah. Los otros dos asintieron y se dirigieron hacia allá.

– ¿Qué hacemos con él? – preguntó el pelirrojo en cuanto llegaron.

– Está herido, lo mejor es llevarlo al hospital – la muchacha observó el brazo de su hermano. – Igual a ti.

– Yo estoy bien... más o menos – susurró.

El Gryffindor se acercó al chico que aún permanecia fuera de round y rompió la tela del pantalón para descubrir la herida.

– Díganme ¿soy yo o este chico tiene las piernas increíblemente peludas? – preguntó.

Los hermanos se agacharon.

– No solo son peludas – dijo Leah –. Ghele, quítale los zapatos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

– ¡Cállate y hazlo!

– Está bien – lo hizo, pero al contrario de lo que esperaba se encontró con pezuñas y unos zapatos diseñados para ocultarlas perfectamente. – ¡No tiene pies! ¡Son patas de cabra!

– Un sátiro... o un fauno. No lo sé. No entiendo, se supone que un mito. – dijo la chica.

El chico en cuestión era alto, tenía el pelo negro, piel morena y una barba bastante rala. Harry logró ver la punta de dos pequeños cuernos que difícilmente sobresalían por sobre su cabello pero no dijo nada al respecto.

Si no fuera por los cuernos ni por las patas de cabra aparentaria ser normal.

– No podemos llevarlo al hospital, harían preguntas, incluso en uno mágico. – concluyó Harry.

– ¿Entonces?

–No lo sé.

El chico, aunque con trabajo, respondió esa pregunta.

– Campamento... Long Island... mestizo... – eran palabras que no tenían mucho sentido, pero resolvían lo suficiente.

Después de su milagrosa resurrección de tres segundos, el muchacho se desplomó se nuevo.

– Creo que dice que vive en un campamento en Long Island – dijo Leah. – Una vez fuimos allá con nuestros padres ¿verdad? podemos aparecernos allá.

– Entonces vamos – resolvió Harry. Levantó al chico cabra y paso uno de sus brazos por sus hombros mientras lo sujetaba del torso.

Tenia un raro presentimiento sobre ese campamento. Tal vez fuera importante.

Leah puso una mano en la espalda de Harry, con la otra tomó a Ghele de la mano y desaparecieron. A esas alturas poco les importó que los hubieran visto.


	3. Chapter 3

Aparecieron en una localidad que Harry, por supuesto, desconocía.

\- Estamos en Montauk - explicó la rubia. - Nuestros padres nos trajeron una vez a visitar a unos parientes.

\- Si no mal recuerdo, eran los primos hermanos del tío segundo de mamá... creo - dijo Ghele.

Leah lo miró interrogante, luego soltó un suspiró.

\- El punto es que estamos aquí - dirigió su mirada al chico-cabra - Tenemos que hacer algo con él por mientras. Iré a comprar vendajes y algunas cosas. - los dos asintieron.

Harry y Ghele acomodaron al chico en una banca que había cerca. Leah tomó sus cosas y se fue en busca de una farmacia.

\- Quiere ser medimaga - confesó Ghele - Sabe lo que hace, no te preocupes.

Harry guardó silencio, no sabía que decir. Él no tenía idea de qué estudiar. Años atrás habría elegido ser Autor sin dudarlo; ahora era más complicado, no quería más violencia en su vida y prefería mantenerse alejado de los problemas.

Unos minutos después el chico empezó a recobrar la consciencia. Soltaba uno que otro gemido de dolor y decía cosas como "Latas" y "Comida". Para cuando Leah llegó de hacer sus compras ya sé podía decir que estaba en sus 5 sentidos.

\- Voy a limpiarte la herida y después a vendarla - informó.

El chico-cabra no dijo nada y Leah, al ver que no se quejaba, procedió a tratarlo. La chica sacó los materiales de su mochila, se puso en cunclillas y despejó el lugar de la herida.

\- Yo... gracias... - dijo.

\- No hay problema, amigo - le contestó Ghele.

El desconocido lo miró y sonrió cansadamente.

\- ¿Podrían decirme dónde estamos? - preguntó.

\- Montauk - explicó Harry - Hace rato dijiste algo sobre Long Island así que te trajimos aquí ¿vives aqui?

El otro negó con la cabeza.

\- No exactamente.

\- Fue lo más cerca que te pudimos traer - se disculpó Ghele.

\- No hay problema, les agradezco, chicos.

Ghele hizo un extraño ademán con la mano como queriendo decir que no era nada. El chico pareció entenderle porque volvió a sonreír.

\- Mi nombre es Jeff Rockgrass - dijo.

\- Él es Harry Potter - lo presentó el pelirrojo - Nosotros somos Leah y Ghele Greenwich.

Leah acabó de vendar la peluda pierna de cabra de Jeff y se levantó.

\- Listo - dijo.

\- Gracias de nuevo, lamento lamento la molestia.

\- No lo eres. En fin, tenemos que apresurarnos. ¿Dónde vives exactamente para poder llevarte?

\- No es necesario, puedo llamar a alguien para que venga por mi.

\- ¿Estás seguro? - preguntó Ghele.

\- Si.

\- Está bien - aceptó - Harry, ¿te vienes con nosotros? Estamos en el colegio pero no creo que...

-¡No! - exclamó Jeff - Quiero decir, es mejor si se queda conmigo, está más cerca y a lo mejor se meten en problemas en ese colegio.

Los chicos se miraron dudativos.

\- Esperen... - dijo Harry - ¿El colegio? ¿les dejan salir con frecuencia?

\- No realmente. - Ghele parecía avergonzado - La verdad es que desde que cumplimos 17 solemos escaparnos a veces.

\- ¡¿Se escapan?!

\- Sólo los fines de semana - Leah bufó - No es para tanto ¿quién diría que Harry Potter sería un santurrón?

Harry la vio ofendido.

\- ¡Pero claro que no!

Los hermanos rieron.

\- Lo que digas Potter - le dijo Ghele.

\- ¿Entonces, Harry? - Jeff los veía curioso - ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

\- Yo... ¿te importa si hablo con ellos? - preguntó señalando a los Greenwich.

\- Adelante.

Harry y los dos chicos se alejaron unos metros, lo suficiente para que Jeff no los escuchara

\- ¿Crees que esté bien confiar en él? - preguntó Leah.

\- No lo sé - admitió Harry. - Pero creo que tiene respuestas que yo necesito.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que te quedas?

\- Creo que sí.

\- Bien, si sucede algo puedes recurrir con nosotros - le dijo Leah y su hermano asintió, dándole la razón.- Sé que te acabamos de conocer pero puedes confiar en nosotros.

\- Lo sé - respondió.

Ghele, que no se había quitado la mochila para nada, se la descolgó y de ella sacó el dibujo y un trozo de pergamino. Agitó su varita y el dibujo que duplicó.

\- Ten, esa es tuya.

\- Gracias, Ghele.

\- De nada, mmh... ¿tienes un bolígrafo? - pidió.

\- Sólo éste - dijo Harry sacando el caro lapicero plateado.

\- ¿Sirve?

\- Nunca lo he intentado.

\- ¿Puedo?

\- Si.

Ghele tomó el bolígrafo y lo intentó. Funcionaba. El chico escribió algo y se lo entrego.

 ** _Ilvermorny_**  
 ** _Monte Greylock, Massachusetts_**

\- Ésta es dirección del colegio. - explicó - Verás el castillo enseguida. Cualquier cosa puedes encontrarnos ahí.

\- ¿Ilvermorny? - preguntó.

\- Colegio Ilvermorny de Magia y Hechicería - dijo Leah - El mejor colegio de magia del mundo.

Harry rió.

\- No lo creo, ese es Hogwarts. - declaró.

Esta vez los dos hermanos rieron.

\- Lo que digas, Potter - dijeron al unísono.

Leah tomó la mano de Ghele y desaparecieron con un _¡Crac!_

Harry usó la magia sin varita para encoger el dibujo y se lo guardó en el bolsillo del abrigo.

\- ¿Que pasa ahora? - preguntó acercándose a Jeff.

\- Ayúdame a llegar a esa fuente - respondió.

Lo ayudó a levantarse y le sirvió como apoyo para poder caminar.

\- Me alegro que hayas decidido quedarte. - le dijo.

\- Necesito repuestas.

\- Las tendrás.

Jeff lo condujo hacia donde el agua de la fuente y los rayos dorados del sol formaban un pequeño arcoiris. Saco una extraña moneda de la bolsa de su pantalón y la arrojó hacia él. La moneda desapareció.

\- _Oh_ _Iris, diosa del arcoíris, por favor acepta mi ofrenda. Con Quirón en el Campamento Mestizo._

La imagen de un hombre castaño con suéter de tweet empezó a formarse.

\- Quirón - saludó el chico.

\- ¡Jeff! - exclamó el hombre - Estaba preocupado, la conexión se cortó de repente ¿qué pasó?

\- El león de Nemea. - dijo - Me atacó y el mensaje se interrumpió. Harry lo mató, es el mestizo del que te conté.

\- Bien ¿dónde están ahora?

\- En Moutank. El león me mordió en la pierna así que necesito que envíes a alguien.

\- Van para allá.

Jeff asintió y deshizo la imagen con la mano.

Harry lo miró. Jeff tenía mucho que explicarle si quería averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando.

\- Siéntate, Harry.

Se lo contó todo, algo resumido. Dioses, sátiros, mounstros, semidioses. Le dijo que su aura era demasiado poderosa como pasarla desapercibida, era hijo de uno de los Tres Grandes. Al final Harry entendió el porqué tenía que ir a ese campamento, pero lo decepcionó un poco saber que James Potter no era su verdadero padre.

Poco tiempo después los dos chicos pudieron vislumbrar dos siluetas acercándose en el cielo con velocidad

\- Eso son...

\- ... pegasos - terminó Jeff, riendo disimuladamente. - Si, tenemos nuestra propia reserva de... eh, ponis voladores.

Había dos chicos montando los ponis voladores, ambos rubios. Harry se preguntó si serían hermanos.

\- Hola - dijo el que se veía mayor - Soy Malcolm Pace, hijo de Atenea.

\- Will Solace, hijo de Apolo - se presentó el menor.

No, no eran hermanos.

\- Harry Potter, hijo de... um, no sé.

\- Tranquilo - le dijo Malcolm - Es raro que un semidios sepa de su progenitor divino antes de llegar al Campamento. Aunque pareces tener mi edad ¿cómo es que sobreviviste tanto tiempo? no eres romano ¿o si?

Harry no supo qué responder.

\- A mí también me gustaría saberlo. - dijo al final.

No hizo más preguntas. Los ayudaron a subir a los pegasos. Malcolm decidió hacerse cargo de Jeff y lo hizo subirse con él. Harry fue con Will.

El trayecto al campamento fue calmado, todos sumidos en un silencio casi agradable.

Finalmente aterrizaron frente un arco que rezaba... ¿Cempamento Pestizo?

\- Díganme que me equivoco y no dice Cempamento Pestizo - todos los miraron raro.

\- Debe ser por la dislexia, dice "Campamento Mestizo"- dijo Malcolm -Ahi está escrito en griego, no deberías tener problemas para leerlo. - señaló el letrero abajo del grabado inicial, que estaba en inglés.

\- Ah, no es por la dislexia, lo leí en griego. Tengo miopía y astigmatismo, además perdí mis gafas aunque no recuerdo... ¿cómo saben que tengo dislexia?

\- Es usual en semidioses, es porque nuestra mente está hecha para leer el griego antiguo. Normalmente viene acompañada de TDAH ¿o me equivoco?

No sé equivocaba. Esas eran las razones por las que no le iba tan bien en la escuela como a Harry le gustaría. Nadie lo sabía, ni siquiera Ron y Hermione, aunque el chico no entendía porqué nunca les había dicho.

Malcolm le sonrió como sabiendo lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

\- El TDAH son tus reflejos como héroe. Especialmente útiles en el campo de batalla - chasqueo los dedos - Ya sé cómo resolver tu problema de vista. Wil, lleva los pegasos al establo y de ahí te vas a buscar a Leo, dile que vaya a la Casa Grande.

\- Bien - dijo Will - Nos vemos, Harry.

\- Nos vemos - se despidió.

\- Sígueme - indicó Malcolm que cargaba con Jeff.

Cuando Harry entró al campamento no pudo evitar sentir cierta calidez en el pecho. La impresión que el lugar daba era abrumadora, casi irreal. Al chico le recordó la primera vez que había visto Hogwarts, tan lleno de magia y misterios. Sonrió para si mismo.

Se fijó en la arquitectura: las grandes columnas de mármol de estilo griego, las numerosas cabañas dispuestas en forma de Omega. "Increíble" pensó Harry.

Los campista iban de aquí a allá, riendo, jugando, disfrutando. Todos llevaban una camiseta color naranja que rezaba "Campamento Mestizo" (ahora lo sabía), justo arriba de lo que parecía ser la imagen de un pegaso. Harry pudo ver a algunos practicando el tiro con arco, a otros practicar con espadas, montar en pegasos, y a otros más navegando en canoas.

No se dió cuenta cuando arribaron. Su compañero le dió un codazo para que reaccionara.

\- Hemos llegado - dijo.

\- ¿Qué...? Ah, si. - Harry se dió cuenta que había dos hombres jugando naipes frente a él. Uno era bajo y rechoncho, usaba una camisa de tema tropical con estampado de palmeras y sostenía una lata de Coca-Cola de dieta en la mano izquierda. Reconoció al otro como el hombre del mensaje Iris (según le explicó Jeff), con su desgastado suéter de tweet, estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas.

\- Él es el Sr. D, es el director del campamento. - le dijo Malcolm refiriéndose al primero - El otro es Quirón.

Harry, no muy seguro, se limitó a decir "Buenas". Pudo escuchar al Sr. D gruñir por lo bajo, malumorado, y a Quirón reír levemente.

\- Iré a llevar a Jeff a la enfermería, hasta luego, Harry.

Cuando Malcolm se metió a la casa color azul frente a ellos, Harry se sintió solo.

\- Ya veo, un mago. - El Sr. D lo miró como si le hubiera salido un cuerno en la cabeza. - No sé en qué demonios estaba pensando padre al tenerte, Harry Potter - el cielo tronó - Si, si, como sea.

Quirón solo lo vió seriamente.

\- ¿Por qué no te sientas, Harry? - le ofreció.

El chico asintió. No sabía porqué pero no le extrañaba en lo absoluto que el director del campamento supiera su nombre.

\- Te diré una cosa, chico. - le dijo el Sr. D - No me agrada tu gente.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar porqué, director? - preguntó Harry.

\- Son un montón de malagradecidos - gruñó - Se la pasan diciendo tonterías, alardeando sobre su pureza de sangre y supremacía ¡Bah, solo son unos estúpidos mortales como todos! ¡Podría eliminarlos con solo pestañear! Ya es hora de que alguien les enseñe que algo de buenos modales.

\- Entiendo.

\- ¿Jeff ya te lo explicó todo? - preguntó Quirón.

Harry miró a Quirón con duda.

\- Más o menos. Al menos me explicó lo esencial. - dijo.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo te sientes al respecto? - Quirón parecia interesado.

El chico lo pensó un momento.

\- No sabría que decirle. No me sorprende, supongo. - decidió ser sincero.

Quirón alzó las cejas.

\- ¿Dices que no te sorprende en lo absoluto? ¿Aceptaste la existencia de los dioses y de sus descendientes así sin más? - Harry volvió a asentir.

\- Es fácil para mí aceptar las cosas - se encogió de hombros - Además, después de saber de la magia no hay mucho que me parezca imposible.

Quirón no dijo nada. El Sr. D lo miró con severidad.

\- Tú no debiste nacer, chico - afirmó.

Aquello lo molestó.

\- ¿Disculpe? - inquirió. El director comenzaba a caerle mal.

El Sr. D abrió la boca para responder pero Quirón intervino rápidamente.

\- Lo que el Sr. D quiere decir, Harry, es que eres el fruto de dos juramentos rotos. Uno de los juramentos fue hecho hace tiempo, después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Los hijos de los Tres Grandes tienden a ser muy poderosos y acarrean muchos problemas que suelen desembocar en guerras, es por eso que los tres se comprometieron a no engendrar ningún otro semidios.

\- Algo que por supuesto no cumplieron - murmuró el Sr. D con irritación. Otro trueno retumbó en el cielo, el hombre solo rodó los ojos.

\- Lo juraron por el río Estigia, algo muy importante, Harry. No se juega con eso.

\- ¿Que pasa si rompes ese juramento? - preguntó Harry.

\- En un caso normal, el que no cumple su juramento muere. Pero los dioses son inmortales así que sus hijos son los que pagan las consecuencias. Llevan una vida difícil.

\- Oh, genial. Sólo espero que no sea adicional, ya tengo mala suerte de por si.

\- No eres el único que nació después de haberse hecho el juramento, están Percy, Thalía y Jason.

No sabía quién diantres eran esos chicos pero Harry prefirió no comentar nada al respecto.

\- El otro juramento es casi tan antiguo como los dioses. Todos acordaron no involucrarse con los magos, sus hijos serían demasiado poderosos y podrían llegar a constituir una verdadera amenaza para el Olimpo. - continuó.

\- Y así es. - añadió el Sr. D. - Es el único juramento que se podría decir que mi padre había respetado. Hasta ahora. Si los otros dioses se llegarán a enterar... Por otra parte, su existencia es casi abominable. Son dos mundos que en teoría no deberían tener contacto, independientes uno de otro.

\- ¿Y los muggles, señor?

\- Los muggles, como ustedes les dicen, no pertenecen a ningún mundo, son neutrales, los comodines de este universo. Su existencia ayuda a todos los mundos a coexistir.

\- De cualquier manera, te sugiero que lleves todo este asunto de la magia con extrema precaución. Nadie en el campamento debe enterarse de que eres un mago ¿comprendes?

\- Lo hago.

\- Más te vale que lo hagas, muchacho.

\- O si no, ¿qué? - preguntó, desafiante.

\- ¿Te atreves a desafiarme a mi, un dios? - El Sr. D elevó la voz. Por un momento Harry pudo vislumbrar una especie de fuego púrpura tras sus ojos, un poder tan arcaico como incomprensible para las mentes corrientes. Gruñó. - Tienes agallas, chico, te llevarás bien con ese tal Peter Johnson, le encanta andar molestando a los dioses. Es de los pocos mocosos de este lugar que valen la pena. Ahora, fuera de mi vista, Halley Pickle.

A Harry no le dió tiempo de rezongar porque enseguida llegó alguien.

\- ¿Eres el nuevo campista? - preguntó un chico moreno de cabello alborotado.

\- Si, soy yo. - admitió, resignado.

\- Soy Leo "sexy" Valdez (según las chicas). Will me contó sobre tu pequeño problema. Tengo algo que podría ayudarte.

El chico tenía un cinturón portaherramientas mágico, algo que Harry notó. Parecía tener una especie de hechizo de expansión indetectable que lo hacía algo bastante útil. De ahí saco unas gafas cuadradas, hechas de un metal que parecía ser bronce. Se las dió.

\- Están hechas de bronce celestial - confirmó el chico - Se ajustan a la graduación y necesidades del usuario. También tiene bastantes otras funciones especiales que se activan usando un comando de voz, eso te lo explicó luego. Pruébalas.

Harry se las puso. Aunque al principio veía todo igual de borroso, se fueron ajustando poco a poco, como el lente de una cámara. Pudo ver todo con claridad.

\- Wow, son geniales. - admiró Harry.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? - dijo Leo emocionado.

\- Oye ¿y puede cambiar de forma? - preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

\- ¡Pero claro! Simplemente concéntrate en el diseño que quieres, te responderán. - Leo sonaba orgulloso.

Harry hizo lo que le dijo. Se concentró en sus usuales gafas redondas y pudo sentir como cada pequeña pieza del armazón se desplazaba y acomodaba, siguiendo su petición.

\- ¿Redondas? No son mi estilo pero admito que te quedan bien - dijo el chico. - ¡Percy, aquí!

Leo llamaba a otro chico que caminaba en dirección a ellos. Con sus nuevas gafas Harry lo vio bien. Era alto, atlético, de pelo negro indomable y ojos color verde agua. Bastante parecido a él, parecerían gemelos si no fuera porque Harry era más bajito y delgado (algo que definitivamente le pesó).

\- Tú debes ser Harry Potter. - le dijo con una sonrisa - Malcolm me pidió que te enseñara el campamento. Soy Percy Jackson.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy era un buen chico.

Parecía ser el tipo de persona que atraía problemas a montones de manera totalmente involuntaria. Harry pudo entenderlo. A veces simplemente te ves involucrado por más que no quieras hacerlo.

Por ahora todo iba de maravilla. Percy le dió un completo recorrido por el campamento. Vieron los establos, el campo de tiro con arco, el anfiteatro, la armería, el lago de canoas, el escenario de práctica con espadas, entre muchos otros lugares que el muchacho apenas y pudo contemplar. También conoció a muchos semidioses. Harry pudo notar que los integrantes de cada cabaña compartían ciertos rasgos en común, los de Hermes tenían una sonrisa traviesa y orejas medianamente afiladas, los de Hefesto eran corpulentos y tenían las manos callosas por trabajar en la fragua, los de Atenea eran los más obvios, todos con cabello rubio miel y ojos grises.

Eran amables.

Amables y serviciales. Pero la mayoría tenían la mirada cansada, más cansada de lo que los adolescentes deberían tenerla. Era la clase de mirada que te decía que habían pasado por mucho, una que reflejaba el dolor de la guerra.

Otra cosa de la que se había dado cuenta era que Percy era una especie de ídolo en el campamento. Conocía a todos y todos lo conocían. Los campistas lo miraban con afecto, admiración, y si no, con mucho respeto. Se veían sinceros, no como en el mundo mágico donde se acercaban a Harry más por su dinero y fama que por otra cosa.

Leo los había acompañado todo el tiempo. Era un chico muy divertido y ocurrente, le ayudó a procesarlo todo con mucho más facilidad de la que se hubiera imaginado.

Harry también aprendió muchas cosas nuevas. Aprendió que los chicos cabra eran sátiros, como Jeff. Conoció a las nayades y a la Señorita O'Leary, la perra del infierno de Percy que parecía ser capaz de arrancarle la cabeza de un mordisco.

Percy le dijo que habían semidioses romanos. Tenían su propio campamento y sus propias costumbres. Según él, hacia poco que ambos campamentos habían acordado un sistema de intercambio como una manera de fomentar la convivencia y forjar lazos entre semidioses griegos y romanos.

Los romanos llegaban en unas semanas, una vez iniciado el verano.

Tal vez era demasiado para procesar en un día.

—¿Cómo llegaste al campamento?— le preguntó Percy.— Todo lo que Malcolm me dijo fue que habían ido por ustedes a Montauk.

—No estoy muy seguro—confesó.

—¿Qué sabes?

Harry le contó todo lo que ocurrió desde que despertó a la mitad de Central Park sin tener idea de cómo había llegado allí. Fue lo bastante precavido como para omitir y cambiar ligeramente todo lo que tuviera que ver con la magia, pero no vio por qué no decirles sobre el bolígrafo.

—¿Encontraste un bolígrafo/espada en tu bolsillo? — preguntó Leo — ¿Puedo verlo?

—Claro.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó el bolígrafo y se lo extendió. Leo lo sostuvo y analizó como todo un experto.

—Leo es el hijo de Hefesto más poderoso de los últimos siglos. —le informó Percy —Puede saber todo sobre una máquina con solo tocarla.

—La hizo mi padre, tiene su firma. _—_ dijo —Wow, es simplemente fabulosa, la mejor que haya visto. No sólo es un bolígrafo que se convierte en espada. Está diseñada para responder a su amo. Poniéndolo fácil, puede convertirse en cualquier arma que se pueda imaginar.

—¿De verdad? — Percy parecía sorprendido —Tu padre divino... debe quererte mucho.

A pesar de aceptar la existencia de los dioses, a Harry todavía se le complicaba hacerse a la idea de ser el hijo de un dios, tampoco es que le gustara mucho. Podría ser su progenitor, pero James Potter siempre sería su padre, de eso no le cabía duda. Ser padre era mucho más que engendrar un hijo, y ese dios no había hecho más que ignorarlo durante toda su vida.

—No lo creo. Además, no sabemos si en realidad fue él quien me lo dió. — reclamó. — Dudo mucho que me quiera, mira que no manifestarse hasta ahora.

—No veo quien más pudo haber sido. — dijo Percy —Los dioses no son exactamente buenos, pero son de lejos lo peor de este mundo. Quieren a sus hijos... a su retorcida manera.

Podía sentirse la tensión respecto al tema. Harry se dió cuenta que era un tema algo delicado para los semidioses así que decidió abstenerse de comentar sobre el asunto.

—Si, um... puede que no se ganen el premio a los padres del año — soltó Leo con un deje de nerviosismo. Había empezado a jugar con el bolígrafo entre sus manos.

—Y... ¿dices que se puede convertir en el arma que sea? ¿por qué se convirtió en espada desde un inicio? — Harry intentó retomar la conversación, tal vez no fue lo mejor que se le pudo haber ocurrido pero funcionaba, eran dudas legítimas.

El cambio fue casi instantáneo, el rostro de Leo se iluminó y sus manos se prendieron en fuego, literalmente.

— Disculpa. — dijo mientras las apagaba —Para empezar, la función predeterminada del mecanismo es precisamente esa, convertirse en espada. Pero una vez accedas a otras formas, se convertirá solamente en aquello que le pidas.

—¿Tengo que decirlo en voz alta o...?

—Oh, no. Sirve si solo lo piensas, ten. —Leo le ofreció el bolígrafo de regreso.

—Vamos, inténtalo. —le animó Percy — Piensa en otra cosa.

¿Una daga? ¿unos chacos? ¿qué es lo que debería pedir? La respuesta vino a él desde el pasado, de la época en la que veía la televisión a escondidas de sus tíos. Recordaba perfectamente aquella serie, sus protagonistas, sus antagonistas y su trama.

 _Una katana_.

A esa edad, era difícil pensar en otra cosa más guay que en una katana.

La transformación fue inmediata y se sintió tan natural como la primera vez que la vio convertirse en espada. A los pocos segundos, su mano sostenía el mango de una perfecta katana dorada. Se fijó en los grabados de la hoja. Era griego.

— _Prosefchí_ —leyó — Eso es...

—Plegaria. —terminó Percy —Debe ser el nombre de tu arma. —se tomó un minuto antes de continuar.— Una katana, interesante elección. Pero ni es precisamente griega.

—Tengo que admitir, Harry, que tienes estilo. — comentó Leo.

Harry rió suavemente. No pensaba quedarse para siempre con la katana, planeaba probar cada forma que se le ocurriera. Después de todo, era una de las cosas más geniales que jamás había poseído.

—Quirón. —saludaron.

El pelinegro se dió media vuelta para encontrarse de frente con Quirón. No iba en silla de ruedas, su torso estaba unido al cuerpo de un caballo. Se veía imponente, y sus ojos denotaban una sabiduría milenaria.

Un centauro. Tampoco le sorprendió mucho.

—Ah, muchachos ¿Cómo va el recorrido? —preguntó.

—Todo va bien, Quirón —respondió el Gryffindor.

El muchacho decidió que lo mejor era guardar la katana, ya tendría tiempo para analizarla con más detalle. No sabía cómo devolverle la forma de bolígrafo por lo que resolvió preguntarle a Leo. Sin embargo, no bien hijo abierto la boca el peso en su mano aminoro. Lo había logrado.

Ya le había cogido el truco.

—Harry nos estaba contando cómo había llegado a los Estados Unidos. —dijo Percy. —También nos enseñó su arma.

—Es magnífica. —aseguró Leo.

—Ya veo. ¿Alguna idea de quién es su progenitor? —preguntó.

—Zeus, seguramente. — dijo Percy. Leo sólo asintió, apoyándolo. —Por lo que nos contó puede crear tormentas e invocar rayos.

Una repentina mueca de preocupación se cruzó por el rostro del centauro, pero la borró rápidamente y la reemplazó con una extraña sonrisa.

—En ese caso —dijo—No creo que sea necesario que pases por la cabaña 11, te llevaré directamente a la 1.

Harry asintió y volteó a ver a sus dos acompañantes, ellos solo le sonrieron, animandolo.

—Nos vemos en la cena, Harry. —se despidió Percy. — Tienes que conocer a Annabeth, te agradará.

—Yo iré al búnker, tengo que seguir trabajando en el cuerpo de Festo. —dijo Leo. —Nos vemos.

—Hasta luego, chicos.

Ambos se alejaron, cada uno por su lado. Tanto Quirón como él se quedaron parados en silencio, hasta que el centauro habló.

—Vamos, Harry. Tienes que conocer a Jason.

—¿Quién es Jason?—preguntó.

—Tu hermano. —respondió con una risita.

Para ser sinceros, no se había parado a pensar en eso. Sabía que debía tener algún hermano del lado divino, pero la idea todavía se le hacía extraña y aún no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Sólo esperaba que su hermano lo recibiera bien.

—Harry, desde tu llegada hay varias cosas que me inquietan. Así que me gustaría hablarlas directamente contigo ¿te importa?

—No, para nada.

Quirón por fin había decidido sacar sus preocupaciones a flote, y el chico lo agradecía, le gustaba dejar las cosas claras.

—Verás, cuando te conocí lo primero que me vino a la mente es que eras un hijo de Hades. Ellos suelen poseen un aura un tanto oscura, de muerte. Así que cuando Dionisio nombró a su padre, me descolocó un poco. Llegué a pensar, ingenuamente, que se había equivocado y que realmente eras un hijo del Señor del Inframundo. Cuando Percy y Leo dijeron eso de invocar rayos y tormentas, lo acabó de descartar.

No siempre se podía ser sincero. Poco después de la guerra Harry había recibido la visita de la muerte. Eso sí lo sorprendió. Ella le había explicado sus nuevas responsabilidades como el amo y maestro de muerte, y le pidió que no se lo contara a nadie. Algo como eso sólo se le decía a las personas destinadas a saberlo y en el momento en que estaba destinado a suceder.

Ese no era el momento y Quirón no era una de esas personas.

—¿Aura de muerte? No sé de qué me habla. —mintió — ¿Me está diciendo que tengo un aura de muerte?

—Si, Harry. Es muy similar a la de los chicos de Hades, pero no puedo evitar pensar que era algo más poderosa ¿de verdad no sabes nada?

—No. —aseguró.

Harry se reprendió a sí mismo. La muerte le había enseñado cómo ocultar su aura y, aunque en un principio se le había complicado, lo había dominado totalmente. Supuso que la impresión que le había dado el lugar le había hecho bajar la guardia y dejado al descubierto un poco de su poder.

Si se dió cuenta o no de su tan descarada mentira no lo mostró. El centauro se veía cansado y seguía bastante preocupado, como si hubiera algo que le atormentaba enormemente.

—¿Que le preocupa, Quirón? — le preguntó.

—Muchas cosas, Harry. — el centauro suspiró profundamente — Hay demasiado en tu presencia aquí que me pertuba.

—¿Puedo saber qué?

—Zeus es conocido por ser el más paranoico de los dioses. Normalmente es bastante estricto con respecto al poder. Se deshace de cualquiera que pueda representar una amenaza para reino y su trono. Así que el que te haya tenido a sabiendas de lo poderoso que serías me hace pensar en dos cosas.

—¿Y eso sería?

—Que el Rey de los Dioses ha perdido completamente la cordura, o de lo contrario, que el peligro venidero es tan terriblemente grande como para justificar tu existencia.

(***)

Para cuando llegaron a la cabaña 1 Harry tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Quirón lo dejo frente a pulida puerta de bronce alegando que tenía cosas que hacer. El muchacho que quedó ahí parado sin saber si tocar o entrar como si nada.

Tocó la puerta. Harry, antes que nada, era un caballero inglés.

Le abrió un joven que parecía tener más o menos su misma edad. Tenía los ojos azul eléctrico y el cabello rubio cortado al estilo militar. También, como Percy, era algo fornido y más alto que él.

—¿Si?

—Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter y...

—¿Eres nuevo en el campamento? ¿estás perdido? — le preguntó el chico.

Era amable, y se notaba a leguas que no esperaba que se tratara de otro ocupante.

—No, de hecho, esta cabaña me corresponde. Quirón me acaba de dejar y yo decidí tocar antes que entrar y ocupar nada.

—No pareces un hijo de Zeus. —el chico lo miró detenidamente.

Si el muchacho frente a él era la viva imagen de cómo debería ser un hijo de Zeus... Harry comprendía que se hayaba algo lejos de ahí.

—Tal parece que lo soy. —el pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

—Pasa —le dijo haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera pasar — Disculpa si te moleste con mi comportamiento, es sólo que no espere que fueras a...

—Si, no te preocupes. —lo tranquilizó.

La estancia era bastante grande y estaba hecha de mármol. Tenía una gigantesca estatua de aproximadamente seis metros que representaba a Zeus con un escudo al lado y sosteniendo un rayo en lo alto, listo para castigar a alguien.

—Es un poco aterradora. —comentó.

—Si, un poco. —concordó Jason —No me he presentado, mi nombre es Jason Grace, hijo de Júpiter, actualmente soy el capitán de esta cabaña.

—¿Hijo de Júpiter? —preguntó Harry desconcertado —¿Que no era...?

—Júpiter es la contraparte romana de Zeus —explicó — Por cierto ¿eres inglés?

—Si ¿por?

Jason lo miró como si el simple hecho de ser inglés fuera una gran hazaña.

—Bueno, es bastante raro que un semidios sea del viejo continente, y más que haya sobrevivido tanto tiempo solo. El solo ir allá es muy peligroso.

Harry alzó las cejas intrigado. No recordaba haber visto nada parecido a un monstruo vagando por las calles de Londres. Al menos no de esos que se hacen polvo cuando los matas.

—Al parecer soy único —bromeó.

Jason rió.

—Esta bien, dejaré que te acomodes. La cena es a las 7:30.

El rubio no lo molestó más. Después de un rato salió de la cabaña, dejando a Harry solo.

Afortunadamente antes de llegar a la cabaña, Quirón lo llevó a la tienda del campamento. El chico logró conseguir un poco de ropa y algunas cosas de aseo personal. Y, aprovechando que Jason había salido, decidió ocuparse de algunas cosas.

Primero que nada, necesitaba una varita. Quirón le había dicho que evitara la magia pero nunca estaba de más tener una por si se llegara a necesitar. Sabía cómo conseguirla, aunque no le gustara mucho.

La muerte también le había dicho algo importante. Al reunir las tres reliquias, se abría convertido en el único amo de ellas, y le respondían no importando dónde estuviera o quién las poseyera. Sería así hasta el día en que muriera.

Tampoco estaría de más el tener su capa.

Cerró los ojos y trato de concentrarse. La imagen de los objetos se formó en su mente. Sintió su cuerpo más pesado, como si fuera el ancla del mundo. Una especie de fuerza proveniente de él empezó a expandirse por todos lados; rodeó árboles, casas y montañas; atravesó ciudades en cuestión segundos; cruzó el océano rápidamente y llegó a Londres. Pudo sentir cuando los encontró, un gran peso en el otro extremo. Jaló.

Cuando abrió los ojos, la varita y la capa flotaban frente a él. Los tomó. Había extrañado la sensación de tener la capa en sus manos, era tan suave y se escurría entre sus dedos como si fuera liquida.

Con la varita amplió uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo y guardó ahí la capa.

Miró las pocas cosas que tenía. No había mucho que ordenar.

A las 7:30 la puerta se abrió y apareció Jason. A lo lejos pudo oír el sonido de una caracola.

—Vamos, es hora de cenar.

Harry siguió a su recién descubierto hermano hacia afuera. Jason le dijo que deberían ir en fila, pero que como eran solo dos, y él era nuevo, realmente no tenía mucha importancia.

Cuando llegaron al pabellón del comedor, Harry pudo ver por primera vez a todo el campamento reunido. Las antorchas ardían en las grandes columnas de mármol, y al centro, había un gran fuego central sobre un gran brasero de bronce.

La vista era verdaderamente impresionante.

Harry se sentó con Jason en una mesa cubierta con tela blanca adornada con púrpura. Sólo eran dos en ella, pero pudo ver a toda la cabaña 11 apretujada en otra.

—Nos sentamos según el progenitor— le explicó.

El Gryffindor asintió. Le parecía un poco desigual pero no insistió. Vio como Jeff lo saludaba desde la mesa 12 y le devolvió el saludo. El chico cabra estaba junto a otros sátiros, el Señor D, Quirón y una chica pelirroja.

—¡Campistas! —llamó el Sr. D — Quirón, nuestro director de actividades me ha informado que el juego de captura a la bandera se suspende hasta la llegada de los romanos.

Hubo una serie de exclamaciones de descontento que al director pareció no importarle.

—¡Ah! También tengo que informarles que tenemos a un nuevo campista, un tal Helly Pickle.

—Harry Potter —corrigió Quirón.

—Si, como sea —gruñó el Sr D.

A Harry nunca le había gustado la atención, así que cuando todos voltearon a verlo se sintió muy incómodo.

Por razones obvias se sintió aún peor cuando todo el campamento soltó una exclamación de sorpresa. Por un momento Harry sintió el miedo irracional de que lo hubieran reconocido. No fue hasta que Jason señaló algo sobre su cabeza que por fin entendió.

Sobre él había un resplandeciente holograma de un rayo.

—Salve, Harry Potter, hijo de Zeus, Rey de los Dioses, dios de los cielos, el rayo, el honor, la justicia y la lluvia. — dijo Quirón arrodillándose mientras todos a su alrededor lo imitaban.


End file.
